The Return of InuYasha's Blood
by Jace-demon
Summary: Inu-Yasha's grandaughter has lived in the human realm as a human all her life. But when she finds out the truth behind her crazy ears she decides to find her real parents in her real realm. Beside her all the way is her demon friend Jake together they wor
1. Default Chapter

"Bye mom, I'm off to catch the bus!"  
  
"O.K., bye Kit. Love you!"  
  
"Yeah, love you too."  
  
As Kit ran out of the house up to the corner to catch her bus millions of thoughts ran through her mind. None of them having to do with demons.  
  
Kit was different, in every way. Atop her head wolf ears moved to every sound, her eyes changed colors. When she became enraged they would turn from her aqua blue to blood red. Her hair laid in an odd way, two strands hung over her eyes. These strands were tipped purple, and keep in mind, she had been born this way.   
  
As Kit reached the bus stop her fellow bus riders were already there.  
  
"Hey Kit."  
  
"Hey Malarie."  
  
Malarie was Kit's best friend. Her hair was a stained auburn and her eyes shimmering pools of blue. Mal for the most part was normal - much to her dismay- but she had her quirks  
  
The others at the stop were not very friendly. These not so friendly people consisted of Norma Roseman, Scot Malkon, Rosy and her twin Calvin Scot.  
  
Norma was the snottiest girl in school and had hated Kit from day one. Scot was Norma's devoted boyfriend and slave. Rosy and Calvin….well they're in a class all their own. Regardless of their different genders they could often be found dressed the exact same (this includes dresses, skirts, and shirts).  
  
The bus soon arrived at the stop, its doors opened to the unfriendly face of Dalvin. He had been the bus driver for many years and it was believed had at one time been very kind. Kit sat in the front seat her bag slung over shoulder now lay at her side. She looked to Dalvin and casually stated;  
  
"Thus begins another suck ass day."  
  
Dalvin smirked and in his own way tolled Kit that he agreed to the fullest extent. The bus soon arrived at the school and the doors were opened once again, this time releasing all of the high school students to run and try to make class before the bell.  
  
Kit and Malarie said good-bye and went their own ways to find their lockers. When Kit arrived to her locker the boy she had a crush on - Derick a.k.a. hottest guy in school-walked right past her locker. Kit shuffled to move out of his way and admire his short golden locks of hair that gently caressed the side of his face.   
  
The day came, came, and came again until it finally went. Her classes proving to give more homework than the Friday before and the Thursday before that. Kit stood in her and Malarie's usual spot waiting to meet up with her but was instead nearly late for the bus (Malarie had sick earlier that day and left earlier). When the bus stopped at her stop she and the other hopped off and quickly split going their own ways.  
  
As Kit shuffled along quickly to her home her shoe lace caught under her foot and tripped her. When she looked to her knee the blood slowly pouring from her wound her pain and anger began to well within her being.  
  
She clenched her fist, her eyes now welling to the brim with tears. A warm sensation began to fizz in her arm slowly working its way down to her hand where her fist was still clenched. Kits eyes opened just in time to see red sparks fly from where her fist joined.  
  
A blade of pure silver formed from clear nothing. The handle on which her hand heled the blade was of gold and had jewels incrusted in it. Just below the blade the word "Kitalina" was engraved.  
  
"Why…Why is my name, how…"  
  
Her eyes widened in awe of the blade SHE had conjured from thin air, from thin nothing. She swings the blade from side to side, its weight feeling to be nothing. The sword could have been easily just as tall as she was( 5,4"). Kit glanced at the near by hedge and swung at the top chopping off a great gouge.  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
Kit dropped her fist and the sword instantly vanished. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could and then ever more fast all the way to her front door. Kit slammed open the door breathing heavily sweat dropping from her face like beads of water.  
  
"Mom, mom!"  
  
"Yes Kit. What do you need?"  
  
"Watch this!"  
  
Kit clenched her fist again and pushed all her strength into her fist, her eyes tightened pushing with all her might her face became shriveled and she became weak. Her hopes of showing off the blade of power faded and she opened her eyes.  
  
"It didn't work?"  
  
"What didn't work dear?"  
  
"At the bus stop I fell and scraped my knee, and-"  
  
"Let me see dear, It doesn't look to bad it just needs a band-aid-"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made a sword appear from my fist!"  
  
Her mother looked down to the floor a new face plastered to her head.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Nothing, why don't you go to your room and…."  
  
"Get on the net?"  
  
"Sure, yes that's a great idea now go."  
  
Kit was a tad curious about what was up with her mom but then again she was curious about what was up with her. She decided it mattered little and after she logged on to the net almost everything was forgotten. She logged on to Instant Messenger and immediately went to talk with Jake.  
  
Jake was different just like her so best friends they were. She always told him everything; who she liked, what she liked, everything. Jake was one year older than her, this made him seven-teen. Kit had seen a picture of him on the computer and to her he was hott! His short hair was tipped blue and his eyes were deep pools of purple forever gazing.  
  
"Jake, I have something totally cool but freaky to tell you!"  
  
"Same here…only minus the freaky part"  
  
"O.K. you first."  
  
"No ladies first."  
  
"Just go mine can wait."  
  
"Well I, Uhhh. I like you Kit. No! I love you!"  
  
Kit was unsure of how she should reply. She liked Jake, a lot! But she never ever had thought of him as a boyfriend, no just a friend.  
  
"Uh… Jake I don't know what to say?'  
  
"It's ok I expected that much. What did you have to say?"  
  
"Well nothing like that.  
  
"Come on please tell me?"  
  
"Well, I conjured a sword with my own bare hands to day. And what's cool is it was the most gorgeous sword I've ever seen!"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Come on stop pulling my leg surely you don't believe me?"  
  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well then I believe you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean-"  
  
"Hold on my parents are arguing, I'll be back."  
  
Kit stood quietly moving to the wall and placing one of her dog-ears to it as close as she could. As she listed intently she heard many confusing things. Her parents grew quieter until she could barely hear them. Kit opened the door and slowly climbed down the stairs.  
  
"John it's time we tell Kit the truth!"  
  
"The truth about what?'  
  
When they heard Kit's voice above them both of her parents faces flew to her on the stairs. Their faces startled but a bit unsure and nervous. Kit's mother was the first to speak, her face now changing to dismay.  
  
"Oh, dear. Come down here your father and I have something we need to tell you."  
  
Kit slowly and cautiously climbed down the stairs unsure of what to expect. She shifted her eyes from one parent to the other. As Kit slowly walked to the couch her parents watched her very closely. Her mother opened her mouth to speak but found no words suitable. Kit's father opened his mouth turning to his wife then to Kit. At last her found words that he could use.  
  
"Kit, you're a demon."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks."  
  
"No, really. When we moved here the owner told us of a demonic child who had been put into a deep sleep. This child laid in slumber in the shrine until that family moved and the spell became broken."  
  
"That child…… Was…. Me, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes dear. It was."  
  
Her parents gazed at her with the most serious of looks.   
  
"So let me get this strait. That shrine out back has been my sleeping bed for centuries until you moved here breaking the spell and awakening me?"  
  
"Yes, that is true. But no matter what we will always love you!"  
  
"Do you mind if I go to my room, I need to think this over."  
  
"sure go ahead, just don't tell Jake please?"  
  
Kit made no reply, she simply marched to her room and closed the door. She laid against her door her knees giving way to shock and her wait. Slowly Kit slid down the door, her eyes closed face in her hands. Not until she heard her computer ring, sounding that she had a message did she remember about Jake. As she approached the computer she read the message and began to reply.  
  
"Hello? Kit are you there?"  
  
"Sorry Jake I'm here."  
  
"Oh good, I thought your parents had killed you."  
  
"No but just about."  
  
"So what was the fight about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"What about you?'  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you."  
  
"Oh come on, please?"  
  
Kit thought for a moment then decided she would tell him. Though thoughts raced through her head of disobeying her father and telling her friend the truth. After a moment she decided. The final decision was made, and she was going to tell him!  
  
"I'm a demon."  
  
"Really? What kind?"  
  
"I think wolf considering the ears?"  
  
"That's awesome so am I!"  
  
"You mean you believe me?'  
  
"Sure you're telling the truth right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I believe you."  
  
"Jake I want to go to bed. Can we talk about this tomorrow, I need to think."  
  
"Sure, sleep well."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
With that she shut-off her computer and slowly and seemingly painfully went to sleep. 


	2. The Return of InuYasha's Blood Chap 2

Kit tosses and turns as the demons in her dreams prod at her mind. At last her alarm sounds, quickly she jumps up from the soft bed and warm blankets. She looks about her unsure of the goings on the night before.

Kit showers, dresses, and eats slowly and as if in a daze. Her parents didn't look up at her just starred to the floor not sure of what they could say to cheer her up. Kit rises from the table and heads to the door now in a rush to catch the bus.

"Bye …… Mom and dad."

"Bye dear."

Kit rushes to the stop once again thoughts rushing through her head. She reaches the stop quickly and sees that Mal is still not back. Kit lowers her head and waits for the bus to arrive.

The bus arrives shortly and Kit boards the bus and looks up. As Kit looks around she sees that no one, not a single person looks at her. Kit takes the front seat and looks out the window. She watches the trees, the people, and the cars go by and thinks;

"I wonder if Jake knows where the entrance to the Realm is? And if he does would he take me? So many questions I need to ask him…."

Kit looks up as the bus pulls into the parking lot of the school. As Kit exit's the bus she sees her all time crush pass her. She stares after him with his gleaming blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. His football jersey shimmering from beneath his letter jacket. He turns and notices her watching him and quickly steps back to her.

"Hey I'm Trey, umm are you knew here?"

"No not really, I've gone to this school sense 6th grade."

"Oh, never seen you?" Kit looks into his pale eyes and realizes how odd it is that he of all people finally notice her.

"What's up with the dog ears?"

"I've had all my life, I'm part….." Kit's voice trails off realizing she about told him her secret of being a dog demon. She looks down quickly hoping stupidly not to catch attention to her un-finished sentence.

"You're part what?" Kit's once calm teal eyes slowly become a nervous magenta as she searches for something to say other then the truth. Just as Kit finds what to say hidden in the piles of her minds he speaks…

"Cool eye color changy thingy , wanna walk to class with me?" Kit chances a glance into his eyes and slowly smiles her eyes again changing back to they're teal coloring.

"Sure, why not?"

"cool."

Before she knew it she, Kitalina Rayon Sawtelle, was walking with the hottest guy in the universe.

Kit and Trey wandered down the hall to they're first class where they took their seats and she continued her usually dismal day turned joyous.

When class's finished and the final bell rang she slowly made her way for the bus. Before she could reach it though Trey got to her.

"Hey, umm girly you never told me your name?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Kit."

"Nice, well Kit you wanna come over sometime?"

Kit searched her mind rapidly looking or the answer. Fianally she found it, after what seemed to have been centuries she had found it.

"Yeah sure, I'll give you my number."

She rapidly wrote down her number and just as they were saying their good-byes her bus pulled away.

"Man!" Surprised Trey turned a curious expretion upon his face.

"what?"

"I missed my bus."

"No prob I'll drive you home in my car"

Kit hurried to his car and hoped in. She didn't know what to say so instead said nothing. Although she noticed him glancing at her a couple of times. But to her it seemed he wasn't exactly looking at HER but at something just past her.

She tried to pay him no attention and it worked until she was right outside of her house.

"Thanks for the rise Trey"

"sure no problem I'll call you later."

And with that he sped away and turned at the corner.

"Oh my God, I just rode in the same car as Trey Bolster!"

She rushed into the house and raced to her computer, where she got into her journal and mad e a note that it had been the best day ever in the history of man.

Shortly after she finished explaining why it had been the best day ever she signed on to talk to Jake. She saw he was not on and decided to go get a snack when just as she had stood he signed on.

"Hey Kit, how was your day?'

Excited to tell an actual being of how her day had been she sat back down and began telling him the major events.

"Oh Jake it was the best day ever!"

"It sounded like it, think anymore about your heritage?"

"A little. I was wondering if you knew where the entrance to the demon world was?"

"Oh of course I do! But you don't live anywhere near….. Wait, where did your parents find you?"

"In the shrine in the back of our yard? Why?"

"That's the entrance for you."

"what, how?!"

"Well you merely must enter it, does the shrine have a name?"

"Well the previous owner's where the Higurashi's

And they had all of their shrine torn down but for this part they called the bone eaters well."

"THE Higurashi shrine? THE Bone Eaters Well?"

"What do you mean _THE _?"

"The Bone Eaters Well is the well a girl named Kagome used to go back into the Warring states Era."

"So?"

"SO?! That's where she entered Inu-Yasha forest and met Inu-Yasha the half dog demon. They traveld together in the beginning unwillingly to gather Shikon shards."

"What are Shikon shards?

Jake typed on for many a great while explaining the stories to her and answering any questions he thought to be stupid she dare ask.

"Wow that's really cool!"

"Yeah, and it's even cooler the well is in your backyard."

"Yeah but how do I get through the well?"

"Have any shards?"

"Who do you think I am Inu-Yasha?!"

"No but… I dunno. "

"Hold on mom's calling me.

"O.K."

Kit went down the stairs to where her mother was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Kit I figured now that we told you about your heritage it's time we gave you this." Her mother held out her hand, a pinkish white ball in her hands strung on a string surrounded by other diamond shaped crystals.

"Umm, thanks mom."

Kit took it and ran to her room, where her mother shortly followed her to.

"Don't you want to know where it came from?"

"Umm ok, tell me."

"It was around your neck when we found you that's all."

"Thanks for returning it to me mom."

Kit gave a fake smile and turned back to her computer where she returned to typing to Jake, and her mother slowly and slightly sadly exited her room.

"I'm back Jake mom just gave a this pinkish whitish ball thing on a string."

"Did you say pinkish whitish ball thing on a string?"

"Yeah?'

"Is it surrounded by smaller little crystals?"

"Yeah, how'd you know!?"

"IT'S THE SHIKON JEWEL!"

"Oh my gosh really!?"

"Yeah! Now you can enter the warring state era!"

"But how?"

"Simply have the necklace with you preferably around your neck and jump in!"

"It's that easy?"

"Well that's it's said to have been done?"

"I'll do it!"

"Great, go now and I'll meet you by the well. See you there!"

And with that his named had signed off and he was gone. Slowly Kit stood trying to gather her courage and walked down the stairs.

"Mom I'm going to be gone for awhile, I'm going to umm meet a friend."

"Okay dear be back before midnight."

"Right mom."

Kit walked outside onto the freshly mowed grass, and began to walk to the shrine building in the back. The necklace was clenched in her hands tightly. Kit's palms began to sweat and as she entered the building the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She peered over the well and closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath.

"Well here it goes." And with that jumped into the well……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you're enjoying it so far, sorry for the wait I've been away for awhile. I hope the Third chapter doesn't take as long to type up. Well Thanks for reading please post a review! 


	3. The Return of InuYasha's Blood Chap 3

Colors of all sorts wiped about her, her arms flailing about her. She tried to scream but no matter how she pushed her longs trying to make the sound escape her she could not hear a note.

The rapid speed she had been going began to slow until the next thing she knew her feet had been firmly planted back onto damp soil. From above she heard someone whistling a tune. 

Kit gazed about her surroundings noticing the wooden planks weakening and allowing bits of dirt to seep through cracks. Trickles of clear water ran down the sides from what she figured was an underground stream.

"Is anyone up there?" Kit shouted loudly and had to plug her ears to prevent an eardrum from bursting.

"Yup, is anyone down there?" The voice sounded cool and unafraid.

"Well duh! How else would you be talking to another being!"

"Well you never know." Jake pierd over the edge his brown hair flopping over his wide smiling face.

Kit gazed upon him for a moment, this was the first time she had seen him face to face. She noticed he to had the dog ears atop his head, seeing this brought her joy although why she couldn't figure out.

"Mind giving me a hand out?"

"Well just climb, after all it's not that steep."

"So? It'd still be easier to have like a vine thrown down to me!"

"Or you could jump!"

"I can't jump that high?"

"Okay it's more of a spring but give it ago." Kit looked at him as if he were a loon but decided to give it ago anyway. So with that she lowered herself and kicked off, thus zooming her upward.

"That was fun!"

"Never done it like that but I s'pose it would be."

Kit glared at him with a question floating in her mind just as a balloon would.

"So Kit what you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"How about meet your parents?"

Kit's head flow sideways to stare him in the eyes. Her own eyes widened as big as a baseball.

"T-they're still around?"

"Well duh! Demons live longer then humans plus it takes for ever for us to lose our youthful looks." Jake stroked back his hair and made a pouty face.

"You actually know my parents?"

"Oh yeah! I told them you'd be coming back."

Kit stares at him, her mind racing with loads of questions she'd like to ask him. She looks over every question trying to find the more important one, her search is however interrupted by Jacob's voice.

"So, got any questions?"

"yeah, tons!"

"Well get to askin'!"

"what are…."

"your parents like? They're really kind."

"I thought…"

"Demons were evil? Not all are."

"Oh."

Jake looked at Kit waiting for her to through out more questions, but instead she remained silent and looked at the ground.

"You ok?"

"Yah, just nervous I guess."

"Don't be. Anywho lets go!"

Jake began to walk toward a dirt path. His footprints still fresh in the dirt. Kit watches him walk and sees him glance back from the corner of his eye. When he realizes she noticed he instantly turned his gaze back to the path.

"You'll really like your parents. At least I think you will?"

"Why should I? They didn't come looking' for me?"

Jake stopped and turned around and looked at her his eyes filled with sympathy, but at the same time frustration.

"It's not exactly their fault, plus they heard about your capture and never imagined you'd return to them."

"I was only asleep!"

"Yeah but that shrine progressed through the ages and the time we live in remained in the past."

"Yeah.. So!"

Jacob shook his head and continued along the path. His sandals left new marks upon the ground near the already existing ones but not over them.

"I'm sorry Jake…"

He stopped and turned to her once again.

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Kit shrugged and kept her gaze on the dirt path. She glanced up from time to time when she heard a noise. She could hear a chuckle from Jake ahead of her.

"What?!"

"A bit jumpy are we?"

"Well… No!"

"O.K."

She glared at him evilly at him. Kit looked up at the sky and at the birds flying through it. As she looked around she saw many trees and nests in them. Kit's eyes bobbed around her surroundings as the walked. The path quickly turned to a gravel path and her thin shoes didn't seem to protect her feet from the shooting pain of the rocks beneath them.

"Ouch!"

"Wanna trade shoes?"

Kit glances to the sandals on his feet that look to be much thiner.

"Umm, no thanks."

"Okay."

They continue to walk on, when suddenly a large man jumps out from behind the bushes.

"Well 'ello there everyone! Jake you've got yourself a pretty little lady here!"

"So? I know she's pretty, you know she's pretty, what's your point?"

"My point is, she'll be comin' home with me!"

Kit looked at the man quickly, his black blue overcoat ruffled as he seemed to leap at her. His circular sun glasses shimmered as he flew into the new angle and a slight smirk appeard on his dusty face.

"Well go ahead and take her then, I don't care."

"What! Jake what are you saying!"

As Kit's eyes widened she glared at him and her jaw dropped. Just then she felt the man grab around her waist and before she knew it she had been flung onto his shoulders and he was racing away. Kit looked back to Jacob, a wide grin on his face his left hand in his pocket the other waving good-bye to the two of them.

"GGGRRR!!!!"

Kit felt the anger balling up in her and she began to kick furiously.

"Let me down!"

"Why? I've got myself a pretty woman, wouldn't want to hurt her."

"I don't mind hurting you!"

As her anger at Jacob for letting this stranger in a bizarre world take her worked her way to her fist she realized what was going to happen and prepared for it. A flash of light shot from her fist and there, appeared the blade of silver and gold, jewels in the handle and her named engraved above her fist.

The man dropped her to the ground instantly and she stood as quickly as she could bring herself to her feet. She spread her legs apart and held the blade in front of her a glare in her now red eyes. Her once purple hair had for the first time turned red, along with the rest of her hair. The tips all around were deep red and slowly turned to white near her scalp.

"Oh my god!"

The man turned in terror and began to pull from his belt his own sword. But something had taken Kit's body over and instantly swiped across the back of his hand. His blood began to draw and slowly seeped out of the cut. He quickly pulled away from his belt and placed his hands in the air.

"I told you to put me down! And I meant gently!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her sword to her side.

"who are you anyway to be just picking me up and carrying me off!"

A smile formed on his face now sweating and wiping his face off with a rag from his pocket.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me!"

Kit's eyebrow raised and her own face she had realized had begun to sweat also.

"Remember you?"

"Yeah! You'd think one would remember her own father!"

For the second time today her jaw dropped to her feet and her eyes widened.

"You're my _real _father?!"

"Yep, and this is your mother."

Another figure stepped out from behind the bushes and trees lining the gravel path. Her figure was a slender one, her hair turquoise and her eyes purple.

"Hey dear, sorry about all this."

Jacob came walking down the path still smiling his wide smile.

"Kit this is you're father Akiro and your mother Ayame."

"Mom…Dad?!"

"That's us dear."

Kits mother joined Jacob in a wide grin and was soon followed by her husband.

"Now let's get you home so we can have dinner and you can ask your questions about your history."

Kit nodded and began to follow the three of them off the path and for a long while among the bushes and trees and thistles, until they cam upon a clearing.

"So this is home?'

"Yep, this is where you would have grown up, had your mother been watching you."

Ayame gave him the stink eye then opend the door for all of them.

"So dear what would you like to know?"

"Am I a _full_ demon?"

"Yep, and proud too!"

"How can that be? I mean Jake told me about Kagome being human, and Inu-Yasha being half demon?"

"Kagome and Inu-Yasha went their separate ways after collecting the shard and Inu-Yasha married a wolf demon. They together had your mother and we had you."

Kit nodded her head this making sense. She looked around the cabin and saw the fireplace was raging and a few chairs were scattered about the room, and 5 around the table in the center of the room.

She turned her eyes and saw two hallways leading back to what she figured to be the bedrooms and hopefully a bathroom.

"So honey have anymore questions?"

"Not right now…."

"Okay then, that's eat!"

Akiro turned and walked to a cabinet and pulled out plates and utensils and 5 glasses. Ayame began to cook some stew over the flame and Jacob had gone to help Kits father set the table.

For the first time she noticed her father had a tail trailing from his back end and a cresent moon upon his forehead. But when she glanced to her mother she had neither the tail nor the moon, but instead had Kits ears and her facial features (though really Kit had Ayame's).

Soon the stew was set on the table and food was quickly dished out to everyone.

"So Kit Jake has told us you have a crush in school?"

"Umm, yeah I do."

"You know I don't think you should date yet. After all I need to catch up to my little girl before she can date."

Akiro smiled at her as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"No worries dad, there's nothing' between us."

"Oh Kit don't listen to him. But if I'm not mistaken you and Jake make a cute little demonic couple!"

Jake looks up from his food as he opens his mouth to put a bit of meat into it. As he chews his food he gives kit a little smile and a wink.

"I.. Umm… Right."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing her treatment with her other parents, and what human school was like.

"You know Kit you'll have to come here to learn how to weild your sword. Though today it seemed you could do quite well?"

"I don't know what happened but something just took me over and… I, just swung. I'm sorry about cutting you."

"Oh it's nothing see."

He puts his hand up for her to see and it had already vanished.

"Wow, how'd that happen?!"

"It's a part of being demon Kit we heal easily and quickly."

"Oh…."

The group finished they're meals and moved onto dessert, then began to say good-byes,

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll come over tomorrow and I'll find out if I can spend the weekend with you guys."

"Okay Kit make sure you tell the humans about you're real family!"

"I will."

Kit and Jake waved good-bye and began they're way back to the well. It didn't seem to take as long to get to it as it had to leave it but soon the well appeared into sight and not to long after they were standing beside it.

"Well Kit, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep I think you will."

Jacob leaned forward and tried to give her a kiss but Kit moved back and jumped into the well quickly to avoid it.

The colors swirled around her again but she didn't fight or flail her arms as she had done earlier. She soon emerged from the well and walked back to her house.

Once she had reached it she crept inside and found her parents. Kit told them of the going's on and explained why she needed to go there for the weekend.

"Well dear, I suppose sense you found them it'd be ok… But you will come back to us right?"

"Of course mom! They may be my genetic parents but you will always be my true parents."

And with that she gave them a hug and walked upstairs to her room, where she changed her clothing into her pajama's. Kit crawled into bed and covered herself with her blankets. Before long she had slipped into her dreams again. And they too were filled with demons and Jake's kiss.

  



	4. IT'S THE END

WELL I THINK IT STINKS AND NO ONE REALLY LIKES IT I DON'T THINK SO I'M DISCONTINUING IT AND STARTING A NEOPETS FIC I'LL MISS MY INU FIC BUT I DOUBT ANYONE ELSE WILL, THE ONLY WAY I'LL WONTINUE IT IS IF I GET REVIEWS TELLING ME WHY I SHOULD CONTINUE IF YOU'RE A FAN, THANKS IT MEANT ALOT


	5. Ok it's not the endfor now

The next morning Kit awoke remembering the day before. She slowly stood up from her bed and began to climb down the stairs when she realized her parents weren't home. Kit called out a couple of times, but soon decided to go on with her day and ask them about it later.

She showered and had a fruit bar for breakfast. Kit looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and noticed the tips of her hair was still red. For the first time she realized that her hair had changed color too, something that had never happened before.

The more she stared at it the quicker it turned purple. Kit returned to her morning habits and started her way to the bus stop.

It didn't take long to get there and Mal had come back.

"Hey Mal! I'm so glad to see you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you so glad to see me?"

"You're my best friend, why wouldn't I be glad to see you?"

"Oh I don't know."

Mal gave Kit a cold glare and walked over to Norma and Scot and began conversing with them.

Kit shrugged and watched for the bus. It turned the corner and pulled up, as usual she was the first on the bus. She noticed the driver was gone but in his place was a kind old grandmother person.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me, just call me Grams."

"O.K."

Kit took her usual seat behind the driver and waited for Mal to join her. Kit waited and waited and finally Grams yelled to the people still on the curb; 

"Get on now or you'll be walking!"

They rushed on, but no one seemed to look at her. Mal walked to the back with Norma and Scott. When she glanced back at the three Norma merely gave her a smug grin.

"Don't worry Kit thing's will be ok."

"Umm, Grams, how'd you know my name?"

Realizing she had said her name without having Kit introduced to her, she searched her old brain for how, and quickly something was found.

"It's on the name list up here of who rides the bus."

"Oh….okay."

Kit still found it odd but forgot about it quickly. As the bus turned into the school drive she gathered up her things. As she stood Mal walked by knocking her down. As Kit tried again the same was done to her by Norma, and Scott.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Who knows Kit, you should ask Jacob tonight on the computer." Grams replied.

Kit caught the name Grams had mentioned and her head flung in her direction and her eyes widened with amazement.

"what'd you say?!"

"Shoot! Nothing better hurry up or else you'll be late for school!"

Grams shoved Kit off the bus and closed the doors moving on to the next school to drop off the rest of the bus. Kit thought about what Grams had said and tried to reassure herself that she had not said Jacob. But no matter what she knew what Grams had said, and was extremely confused about the whole subject.

Kit made her way to the large school, that for some reason today seemed even larger then usual. She paid no attention to the people walking by and was surprised when she heard someone talking to her.

"Hey Kit, how ya been?" When Kit turned she saw Todd looking at her a bright smile a crossed his face.

"Oh, umm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. I mean, well…"

"It's ok, my day's just a bit weird so far."

The two chattered all the way to the first hallway of the school where big glass cases of trophies lined the walls.

"So Kit, wanna be my Lab partner today?"

"Umm, sure that'd be cool!"

"Great see ya."

Todd went his way but turned and waved to her. Kit went hers and waved back to him. She quickly went to her locker where she found a note that read;

"BETRAYER! WHY YOU DID THIS I DON'T KNOW, BUT MY HATE FOR YOU IS GONNA SHOW!"

No name was on the note and Kit was frightened for a while, not sure of who could have done this, or why. She tried to forget it but as she walked to her first hour class the message would not leave her mind, it was all she could think of.

When she got to her first hour-Math- Kit took her usual seat next to Mal. Mal turned to her quickly a sharp glare upon her face.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, you'll never believe this note that was -"

"I know Kit, now get out of Norma's seat!"

Kit left and went to the back of the room. The math teacher was shocked to see a usually excellent student sitting all the way back there but figured it'd be fine. But when she didn't answers any of the question, or even try, he became terribly worried.

"Kit, would you see me after class?"

"Yes Mr. Lambert."

He continued with his lesson and occasionally glanced back to Kit. What seemed to be an eternity-and was really 45 min.- the class ended and Kit approached his desk.

"Yes Mr. Lambert?"

"Kit, you didn't seem your usual self today. Is anything wrong?"

"Kinda, nothing major."

"Okay but I'm gonna ask your other teachers how you did today and if the say you seemed down, I think you should see the counselor."

"Yes, Mr. Lambert."

Kit didn't take it as a threat, she didn't take it as a warning, actually half the time she didn't pay attention. She walked to her next class; Science. When she remembered that Todd would be her partner, and that Mal wasn't in that class, she began to feel a lot better.

She entered the room, and made her way to the table Todd sat in.

"Ello, there Kit."

"Hey Todd."

"So has your day gotten any better?"

"No not really, if anything it's way worse."

"That's to bad."

"Tell me about it."

Todd looked at her confused now.

"I can't tell you about it it's your day."

"It's an expression?"

"Oh, yeah right."

Todd turned as did Kit and soon Ms. Keylonky came in.

"Good morning student, Have you found your partners yet?"

"yes!" The entire class yelled back at her.

"Good, then just turn to page 96, and begin the activity. You all should know where everything is."

Kit turned the page, Todd got the supplies, and they began to get started.

"So why has your day gotten worse?"

"My best friend Mal won't talk to me, and she's hanging out with Norma and Scott."

"That's a bummer."

"I know."

The class continued, as did their conversing. Kit was pleased to see Todd agreed with her that Mal was acting funny. Ms. Keylonky checked her mail and get the message from Mr. Lambert and she too began to watch Kit carefully, but replied she seemed normal.

The class was quickly over and they picked up. Kit gathered her things and said good- bye to Todd. She walked quickly to History where Mrs. Noble was reading her e-mail.

Kit sat down in her seat far away from Mal. But not clear in the back like in math. Her day had turned around in Science and she wanted it to stay that way. But when she could hear Norma, Scott and Mal talking about her, and from the sounds of it not nicely her day slumped back to the dumps.

"Okay class get out your free reading books, today all you have to do is read. You can work on homework if you have any yet."

Kit got her book out and began to read. This was the best class to her, all she had to do was read, and the teacher's test were always easy enough you could sleep in her class and still get an A on everything.

Mrs. Noble watched Kit carefully, looking for anything unusual in her behavior, but the only thing strange she could find was the fact that she and Mal were not sitting together. She reported this to Mr. Lambert and the class continued on.

Kit's classes continued much like these, though she didn't have anymore with Todd the classes seemed to be okay. She had forgotten about what Mr. Lambert had said and continued on.

Soon the day was done and Todd approached her.

"So Kit want another ride today?"

"Sure."

She walked to his car where he opened the passenger door for her. He then went to his side, got in and started the car. As they drove down the street they talked about her day, if it got better, if it got worse. And their conversation continued all the way to her house.

"Well Kit, sorry you had a bad day. Want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Umm, I don't think that'd be bad so sure."

"Okay then, see round 7:30 on Monday."

"Okay, bye!"

Kit waved as he drove off. She entered her house and remembered her parents hadn't been there this morning, and was shocked to see they still weren't there. She ran up the stairs and got on the computer.

Jake was already on an ready to chat.

"So Kit it's Friday, wanna spend the night at your parents?"

"Well I'd have to check with my parents here, but they haven't been home all day."

"That's strange, think I could come over?"

"I think that'd be okay, I don't like being here alone."

"Okay be there in a minute."

He signed off and Kit did the same, she went downstairs and got some snacks ready for them to munch on. It wasn't long before she saw him coming from the shrine to the door. She went to the door and opened it right as he was about to knock.

"Ello Kit."

"Hey Jacob."

"Got any munchies? I'm starving?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty."

Jake had looked around her and saw the snacks, his ears twitched and turned as he listened to all the sounds and sniffed out the house.

"HHmmm, you got a ride home today from a guy at school."

"How'd you know?"

"I could smell him on your cloths. You shouldn't sit so close to him."

"Why? I kinda like Todd."

"He's not that smart from the smell of his, and I don't think he's a nice guy.'

"That's your opinion. Anywho let's eat okay?"

"Okay." 

Jake and Kit got the tray of food and sat on the couch. They watched a few movies and before long it was eight o'clock.

"Well Kit your parents still aren't home. And I shouldn't spend the night-"

"Why not?"

"What would happen if you parents came home and they found a boy on their couch with dog ears?"

"Good point."

"Do you think you can handle being here alone?"

"No, I think I'll leave a note and spend the night at my other parents house."

"Sounds good to me."

He walked away to the door as she wrote the note. When she finished he opened the door for her and they walked back to the shrine where they both jumped in the well.

For the second time in 48 hours bright colors flashed before her and a strange feeling overcame her. Soon their feet where firmly planted on the ground of the bone eaters well.

"Hold my hand."

"Jake I thought I told you-"

"No, I would like that but I'm gonna jump us out of here."

"Oh, okay."

Kit grabbed his hand and he jumped from the bottom of the well to the surface.

"Remember the way?"

"Not really."

"That's fine, you can get on my back and I'll jump there if you like?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, just get on."

"Okay"

She got on and he started to jump from here to there and actually not very far and they were in the yard of her parents house.

"Okay, down you go."

"Thanks Jake."

Just then she remembered Grams

"Jake do you know an old woman named Grams?"

"Yeah, why? Oh, she let it slip didn't she?"

"what do you mean?"

"She was sent to make sure you'd be okay. Demons and half demons here think your world, your time is dangerous and unfit for living."

"Oh, well then yeah she let it slip."

"Oh, well."

The two walked up to the cottage. Jacob again opened the door for her. Her parents Akiro, and Ayame where sitting at the table, with none other then Grams.

"Well ello there again Kit!"

"Grams?!"

"Yep, I'm your granma. Sad to Say you granpa didn't come."

"I thought he was dead?"

"Nope, still beating up the little whelp Shippou and his kids." Everyone but Kit bow and shake their heads

"So Inu-Yasha's still alive?"

"That's' what I said."

"Wow."

"Yep, you have a long life span to enjoy Kit."

"Cool. Oh yeah, can I spend the night?"

"Sure dear, we have a room just for you. And Jacob sleeps just a crossed the hall."

"He lives here?!"

"Yeah, I do. My parents don't like me talking to your family so they gave me the boot."

"Wow."

Just then Kit remembered she didn't have any clothes or brush or anything!

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I left my cloths and everything at my other house!"

"It's ok Kit I'll go get it."

Before she could stop him he had left her alone. 

"Come Kit sit down, tell us about how your life has been. We want to know everything."

So Kit began telling her the major things she could remember.

On the other side of The Well Jacob walked to her front door. No one was home and he just let himself in. We wondered up to her room and gathered a ton of things from cloths to makeup to toiletries-just in case-. He put them all into a big green garbage bag that he slung over his shoulder.

Hunched over he walked down the stairs and just as he was about to leave the door bell rang. He looked out and it was Todd. Not thinking Jake opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Shocked to see a guy there with dog ears like Kit Todd stumbled backward.

"Oh, it's you Todd."

"How do you know who I am?"

"By your smell of course, it was all over Kit earlier."

"Were you sniffing Kit?"

"I guess you could say that?"

"Stay away from Kit!"

"Why? She's not your girlfriend?"

"Because, I want her. Plus I'm the hottest guy in a school and chicks always go for looks."

"Really?"

Jake stood puzzled for a minute thinking.

"Do you live here dog boy?"

"No, just getting Kit's things that's all."

For the first time Todd noticed the big bag on Jakes back.

"You're a burglar who likes Kit aren't you?!"

"No, I'm a friend, and she sent me here to get her things for her while she spend the weekend with her parents."

"This is her parents house, what do you mean?"

"Oh, she'll have to explain, it's none of my business."

"What you mean?"

"I mean it's not my place to tell you. Now if you'd excuse me-"

"No, we fight here for Kit."

"You're kidding?"

"No, now fight!"

"Or not, I don't like violence."

Jacob bent down then sprang high above Todd's head and right to the other side of him.

"Wow! What are you?! WHO are you?!"

"I'm a dog demon, and my name's Jacob."

"A demon!"

"Yep, now I must go, bye."

Jacob walked away but knew Todd was running close behind him. So Jake took to jumping and jumped into the air and in one leap landed next to the shrine.

"Nice talking to you Todd!"

He ran inside and jumped down the well. As Todd entered into the Shrine he saw Jacob was gone.

"He must've jumped in the well. In that case there's no hiding demon boy, I'm coming after you!"

Todd jumped into the well and quickly became terrified……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well thanks for reviewing those of you who did, I devote this chapter to you, I still may not continue this fic because I am starting a new one that'll be in the neopets area once I finish it's second chapter, Kepp reviewing. -Jace-Damon


End file.
